comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1224
Earth-1224 is a reality created by the villain Doctor Doom of Earth-616 when he had possession of the cosmic powers of the Beyonder as a safety measure if Doom was ever defeated. When Doom was defeated by the Beyonder, he transferred a part of his consciousness into the Doom of this reality and became the ruler of this new universe. History During the Secret Wars event, Doctor Doom used his technology to gain the omnipotent powers of the Beyonder, however Victor himself had already learned that he should have a backup plane after his defeats at the hands of the Fantastic, even when he was in possession of the cosmic powers of Galactus and the Silver Surfer. However, even with ultimate power, the Beyonder used a remainder of his power to influence Doom and show him that Victor was not ready to control such devastating force and thus reclaim his power, but when Doom realized it, he created another reality (Earth-1224) and transferred his consciousness into the mind of the Doom of the new found reality and thus made Doom of Earth-1224 not only omnipotent but as evil as his counterpart of Earth-616. Victor lost all his powers but in the end he would continue to be ruler on this new universe. The Reign of Doom Doom created a reality that was exactly like that of Earth-616 with only one difference, his counterpart´s ultimate power. The first thing Doom did was cure his face of the horrible scar. Next he traveled to the realm of Mephisto to retrieve the soul of his mother, Cynthia Von Doom. Mephisto was easily overpowered due to Doom´s new found power and then Doom used his powers to transform the entire universe into "New Latveria", a universe built in Doom´s own image. Soon, he returned to Earth, and using his vast powers made all of mankind his subjects and Reed Richards his slave. However the cosmic entities realized the power that Doom had obtained and Eternity along with Galactus, Infinity, The Living Tribunal and Uatu, the Watcher requested an audience with Doom. After a brief conversation, Doom engaged the entities in combat and he easily made quick work of them all, erasing them from existence and assuming their functions, so in truth Doom was not the ruler of this reality, he was the very fabric of the universe. Soon Doom was emperor of the entire universe since there was no being that could challenge his power and the cosmic entities that remained were forced to serve Victor. However, Benjamin Grim, the Thing assumed a team of heroes that included the Avengers, the X-men and the Fantastic Four (without Reed) and planned to take Doom down when they found him distracted, however Doom proved millions of times more powerful than all of them and banished them to the other side of the Solar System, and that made him realize that he should not walk the ground the weak mortals walk or to sit on the throne that kings had sit before, for now he was Emperor Doom, omnipotent god and the very fabric of reality. A Fighting Chance Yet on the other side of the Solar System, the heroes found Thanos, who had now 5 of the 6 Infinity Gems, and with the help of Earth´s heroes he found the sixth gem and they together attempted to defeat Doom. Thanos used the gauntlet to undo all that Doctor Doom had done. Of course sensing the power of the gauntlet, he traveled to the other side of the system and meet with the heroes and with Thanos. Thanos and Doctor Doom began their confrontation, however even with all the power that Thanos had amassed, he was still no match for Doom, until other cosmic entities such as Master Order, Lord Chaos, the Phoenix Force and more aided the heroes, however even their power combined proved no match for Doom who defeated all of the heroes and teleported Reed Richards to their location. Seeking revenge for all that the heroes had done to him, he used his powers to destroy the heroes´s last hope, the Infinity Gauntlet and he killed Sue Storm in front of Reed and soon brought her back as his wife, Susan Von Doom. Just the Beginning The heroes were rescued by the Defenders and they were brought back to Earth. Reed was left devastated with the loss of his wife and then the heroes learned the full extension of Doom´s plan. He had now the power to conquer all realities since no being in the multiverse dared to oppose him. The heroes then had Doctor Strange using his magic in order to make them travel though time in order to stop Doom from gaining all of power. Although the plan succeeded, Doom had already taken precautions to this and in an act of rage killed all of the X-Men and depowered Doctor Strange. The remaining heroes assembled a team of Earth´s most powerful villains and even beings such as Dormammu and Chthon joined the cause for Doom was an omniversal threat. They attacked Doom on his castle in Latveria and Doom was furious. He was more powerful than the cosmic entities of this reality combined and little ants sought to defeat him. Doom easily defeated all of the opposition with a single blast and then introduced his son, Nathaniel Von Doom, his and Susan´s son and heir to the throne of New Latveria. Susan then appeared and Doom insulted Mister Fantastic, while Reed punched Doom´s face. Doom began to lose control of his power and with but a thought destroyed all his enemies except for Iron Man and his castle. Then Iron Man devised a plane and mocked Doom saying if he was so powerful why was he still human. Victor himself understood that Stark was correct, he was almighty, all powerful, but he was still human, so he left his armor behind and attained another existence, an existence beyond that of a human, the existence of a god. Iron Man was forced to flee in the face of Doom´s mighty, but he himself had a plan to defeat the omnipotent Doctor Doom. So Young, So Powerful The Iron Man of this reality still possessed the knowledge of the Secret Wars event and thus when Doom entered into another plain of existence, Stark searched though Doom´s armor only to find his Power Draining Anti-Matter Device, so now the same weapon Doom used against the Beyonder to drain him of his power was now going to be used against him. But the device was damage, yet using his scientific genius, Iron Man constructed another one although he still needed a power source. Most of Earth´s superpowered beings were dead, and the rest did not had sufficient strength to power the device, until Stark thought of Franklin Richards, an omega level mutant whose powers allow vast psychic abilities and the ability to reshape reality itself. Iron Man manage to convince Franklin to power the device, while Doom had already managed to conquer the realities of Earth-1225 and Earth-1226. Iron Man alone could not defeat Doom because he needed a distraction so he called the cosmic entities of Sire Hate, Mistress Love, Master Order, Lord Chaos and Death and he was also joined by Franklin Richards who wished to help his mother. The Final Battle Even as they prepared to attack Doom, Victor was losing control of his own powers, just like what happened in the reality of Earth-616. He had obliterated a galaxy just by thinking of it and his very gestures were disrupting the balance of the entire universe, until Iron Man, the cosmic entities, and Franklin appeared. Doom himself was not worried and ignored them all. The Cosmic entities and Franklin fired a blast of energy that destroyed Doom´s throne room and yet he had remained unharmed. Doom erased them all from existence, but he could not take the stress anymore and when he noticed he had already returned to human form and had destroyed countless realities, Doom wished to stop but he could not for the power he had gained was not destined to his feeble human mind. Iron Man engaged Doom in physical combat while he was a bit distracted yet Doom easily repelled him. Doom was tired of that "pest" and so turned him to stone but not before Iron Man could activate the Power Draining Anti-Matter device and Doom began losing all of his powers, and what Doom lost, Iron Man gained. It was until Doom was nothing but a human sorcerer and Stark himself was now omnipotent. Knowing that his power was too great and would corrupt him someday he undid all the damage Doom had done and then relinquished all of his power. The multiverse was at last safe and sound. Even though Doom did not retain his god like powers, he saw Stark weakened and it was his chance to destroy him. He intended to feed Stark´s soul to the demons of hell using his sorcery, however he was stopped by the arrival of Franklin Richards and the cosmic entities. Franklin had suffered enough and shot at Doom a blast with the power to destroy ten thousand suns, killing the mighty Victor Doom once and for all. The Cosmic Entities healed and gave their gratitude to Iron Man, because if not for him, not only this reality but all of them would fell under Doom´s power. While they spoke, "New Latveria" was no more, Susan was restored to normal, the heroes were resurrected and Mephisto, who sought vengeance upon Doom, brought him to his realm where he would remain prisoner for all of eternity. Like Father, Like Son The heroes returned to Earth, Reed and Susan began to reconstruct their broken marriage and taking care of Franklin Richards who was left destroyed after having killed Doctor Doom and as a safety measure, Doctor Strange used the Orb of Agamotto to moniter Doctor Doom in the realm of Mephisto. While the Thing was visiting Alicia, a creature that looked like a Doombot attacked the building and he revealed himself to be Doctor Doom´s son, Nathaniel Von Doom. Nathaniel nearly killed Reed Richards and revealed that he had reached adulthood duo to his father´s powers and he was trying to reconstruct his family and his father´s rule over the universe. He easily defeated the Human Torch and Reed Richards using his technology and knocked Susan Storm unconscious and left with her and Franklin but on his way out he briefly fought the Avengers until he manage to escape to Latveria and took the castle of his father as his headquarters. Nathaniel created an interdimensional portal and searched his father´s collection until he found the Amulet of N`Dara, an amulet that negates mystical powers within a certain area. He used his weapons and entered Mephisto´s realm and using the amulet he defeated Mephisto and ressurected his father. They used Franklin´s Powers to travel back in time and stop Iron Man from draining his powers and they suceeded, howeve Nathaniel betrayed his father took his power, but he would not make any mistakes like his father did and moved on to destroy the only weapon that could possibly stop him, the Power Draining Anti-Matter device Iron Man had created. Doomwar: Best of Both Worlds Creation Plot Iron Man was informed that Nathaniel Von Doom was after the device and since it needed more power and Franklin Richards was not present Stark could only think of hiding the device and so he used a new Stark Industries invention, the Molecular Teletranspoter, and send the device to another reality in hopes that Nathaniel would never find it. The device make its way into Central Park of Earth-71500. Nathaniel easily destroyed the tower and torned appart Stark´s armor, asking for the location of the device. Nathaniel observed the teleporter and used his powers to sense its location and discovered it on that parallel Earth. Nathaniel used his powers and traveled to that reality in hopes of finding the one weapon he could not defeat. Geography The Geography of Earth-1224 was nearly identical to that of Earth-616 before Doom used his powers to manipulate reality. After that, the entire universe was molded after Latveria, making it a grand size scale of the original country. After Iron Man stole Doom´s powers and undid all that Doom had done, all of Earth-1224 returned to normal except for Latveria that was no longer a country since it had lost its sovereign and became the capital city of Hungary. Notable Residents '' Earth-1224 Characters are nearly identical to their counterparts of Earth-616, however there are same modest differences from reality to reality. Differences include history, teams, appearances and super powers. The Notable Residents of Earth-1224 include: *Victor Von Doom (Earth-1224) *Ororo Munroe (Earth-1224) *Anthony Stark (Earth-1224) *Steve Rogers (Earth-1224) *Scott Summers (Earth-1224) *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1224) *Peter Parker (Earth-1224) *Susan Von Doom (Earth-1224) *Charles Francis Xavier (Earth-1224) *Reed Richards (Earth-1224) *Franklin Richards (Earth-1224) *Nathaniel Von Doom (Earth-1224) *Jean Grey (Earth-1224) *Thor Odinson (Earth-1224) *Jonathan Storm (Earth-1224) *Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1224) *''Coming More Soon Trivia Category:Realities Category:Earth-1224 Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:User Creations